Mistake
by JustinatorN7
Summary: L'amour n'est pas une chose simple, et les choix sont toujours difficiles à faire. Ils font plus ou moins mal, quand cela se transforme en erreur.


**Cela faisait un bail que je n'étais pas venue par ici, et surtout pour poster quelque chose de tout nouveau. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écris quelque chose en dehors du domaine musical. J'ai écris cette courte histoire sur un coup de tête, sans réel idée de comment allait tourner les choses. Je me remets un peu doucement dans le bain on va dire. En espérant être inspirée de nouveau très bientôt.**

* * *

Si pour certains, cela n'était qu'une plaie, pour Shikamaru, c'était tout autre. Les gouttes qu'il voyait ruisseler le long de sa fenêtre l'apaisait plus qu'à l'accoutumé. C'est dans ces instants-là, où tout autour de soi paraissait flou, qu'il était le plus à même de réfléchir. De se sentir lui-même. Et il en avait cruellement besoin.

Il hésitait à sortir, rejoindre ces marcheurs passagers aux visages méconnaissables, ces ombres se succédant une à une. L'envie était présente, mais la force ne suivait pas. Il l'avait perdu, ces derniers jours, à broyer du noir inutilement dans sa demeure. Son lit comme seul refuge.

Ca l'arrangeait bien de vivre comme ça. Il était tranquille, loin de tous, seul pour méditer à sa guise. Le bruit n'était pas fait pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait la pluie. Elle était relaxante. Cela sonnait comme une douce mélodie dont la répétition ne l'enquiquinait pas.

Mais la réalité était tout autre. Stressante, aux antipodes de tout ce dont il aspirait. Et surtout, sa situation l'accablait au plus haut point. Parfois, il se demandait comment il en était arrivé là. Ou plutôt, pourquoi.

Tout avait commencé avec elle. Car il y a toujours un _elle_ dans les histoires. Toujours une personne qui vient tout chambouler d'une traite alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Et pour le goût, cela lui était tombé par pur hasard. Par chance ou par malchance, il en était encore au stade de la réflexion. Cela restait à déterminer.

Pour elle en tout cas, cela ne devait faire aucun doute. C'était la pire poisse de tous les temps que d'avoir croisé le chemin de Shikamaru. Il en mettrait sa main à couper.

* * *

Des déceptions, elle en avait connu. Elle avait eu son lot, d'ailleurs. Mais il fallait croire que cela ne suffisait pas. Qu'un crétin devait encore briser son cœur. Celui de trop. Celui qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter.

« Temari ?, la questionna son frère au bout du fil, tout se passe bien ? »

La distance avait ses bons côtés, et mentir à sa famille en était une. _Le seul_ , même. Après un bref échange, elle raccrocha. Elle n'avait clairement pas la tête à ça. Parler, rire. Toutes ces choses qui faisaient la vie lui paraissait aujourd'hui impossible.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et elle ne s'en était pas remise. Elle avait essayé, de tenir, de ne pas craquer. De paraître forte devant l'autre. Elle avait réussi. Jusqu'à son départ.

Car c'était trop pour elle. Bien trop pour quiconque. Comment tenir après pareil choc ? Un coup de poignard en plein cœur, meurtrie comme jamais.

Tous ces espoirs s'étaient envolés en un instant. Ces rêves à foison qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Ces moments magiques qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais.

Elle s'était enfoncée dans un mutisme profond et peinait à donner de ses nouvelles. Alors elle feintait, mettait la réalité en stand bye pour ne livrer qu'une vision erronée des choses. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

La pluie la rendait mélancolique, l'enfonçait dans sa noirceur et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle voulait aller de l'avant. Tout en voulant comprendre pourquoi. Mais y a-t-il même une réponse à cela ? Ne peut-elle pas se contenter d'un non ?

Il fallait croire que non. Shikamaru ne lui avait pas donné d'explication. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle l'avait senti fragilisé. Déstabilisé par une situation auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se sentir désolée pour lui. Il l'avait bien cherché, après tout.

* * *

« Je rentre chez moi aujourd'hui. »

Elle lui avait annoncé ça comme ça, sans crier gare. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça en la voyait sur son pallier. Des insultes. Des larmes. Un sourire. Pour le dernier, c'était idyllique mais Shikamaru était comme ça, un rêveur invétéré.

« Je rentre chez moi aujourd'hui, Shikamaru. »

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Comme si la nouvelle était rentrée dans une oreille et sortit dans l'autre. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre, cette nouvelle. Pour lui, c'était tout simplement inconcevable. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il ne le voulait pas.

Et le sourire tant attendu vint. Plein de séquelles irréparables, mais beau et sincère. D'une pureté inégalée. Jusqu'au bout, elle aura su resté digne. Parce qu'elle était comme ça, Temari, elle n'aimait pas montrer qu'elle souffrait, même si tout le monde l'aurait décelé sans difficulté.

Et cela lui brisait le cœur, de la voir ainsi. Cela le rongeait depuis qu'il lui avait dit non. Depuis qu'il l'avait écourté. Depuis qu'il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Pas une seconde ne passait sans qu'il regrette.

« Je suis venue te dire au revoir. »

Mais il savait que ces mots sonnaient comme un adieu. Qu'il ne voulait pas. Qu'il refusait catégoriquement. D'instinct, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il était perdu, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Etait-il cet homme-là ? Ce crétin qui s'enfonçait davantage dans sa faute ? Car tout était de sa faute, clairement. De A à Z, il avait merdé et il en était conscient. Et pourtant, il hésitait encore à réparer tout ça.

Lâche. C'était tout ce qu'il était. Rien d'autre. Il méritait ce qui lui arrive. Sauf que cela impliquait faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre. Et pas n'importe qui d'autre. La femme pour qui il avait une affection particulière. La femme qui la faisait croire en lui. La femme qui le soutenait dans toutes les situations. La femme qui l'aimait éperdument et celle qu'il aimait en retour.

* * *

Son silence la pesait. Elle sentait que cela le travaillait de l'intérieur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher. Pas maintenant. Elle devait quitter tout ça. Le quitter lui.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois, s'imprimant de ce visage une ultime fois. Sa faiblesse l'avait fait prendre cette unique photo qu'elle avait prise de lui, le jour où tout a basculé. Le jour où elle avait fait le pas en avant. Le pas de trop.

Mais cette situation ne lui convenait plus. Des mois qu'elle lui tournait autour. Des mois qu'il lui rendait la pareille. Personne n'aurait tenu aussi longtemps. Elle l'avait fait car elle pensait se tromper, voir des signes, croire des choses. Malgré sa volonté quelque peu branlante, elle lui avait dit.

Temari avait à dit à Shikamaru ses sentiments. Un lamentable échec.

Etre son amie ne lui suffisait plus. Et aujourd'hui, l'être ne lui allait pas non plus. Voilà pourquoi elle entreprenait cette rupture définitive. Car voir son visage tous les jours, elle ne le supporterait pas. Car passer d'autres moments avec lui, elle ne le supporterait pas. Car tout ce qu'elle désire, c'est être aimée de lui, comme une petite amie et non comme une amie.

D'une force insoupçonnée, elle tourna le dos à cette enceinte qu'elle aurait aimé mieux connaître. A cette vie pleine de promesse qu'on lui avait arraché.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ? »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Shikamaru, d'un air grave, avait murmuré cette phrase, d'un ton si désespérant qu'il en était surprenant de sa part.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Des jours qu'elle tourmentait son esprit à ce propos. Sa volonté ne tiendrait pas, s'il voulait jouer à cela. Parfois, l'ignorance valait mieux que la vérité.

Et pourtant.

Il l'attirait dans son ombre, la ramenait à lui, aimanté par ce désir de la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas encore jouer avec son cœur, elle mourrait sur place.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Egoïste.

« J'ai peur, Temari. »

Trouillard.

« J'ai peur de te perdre. »

Trop tard, pourtant.

* * *

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà assez fait souffert. Il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche. Du Shikamaru tout craché. Et pourtant, ces mots étaient sortis tout seul. Il ne pouvait rien contrôler, pas même ces larmes qui commençait à couler des joues de Temari.

Elle avait craqué. Par sa faute. Il était la cause de tout. Et il continuait à la faire souffrir. Quel ordure était-ce ?

« Pourquoi… ? »

Ces sanglots se faisaient plus vifs, tandis que des bras vinrent l'entourer. Des pardons furent encore répétés. Des mots doux, aussi. Des dires inespérés. Et le goût salé des larmes se firent sentirent dans la bouche.

Dans quel état les avait-il mis tous les deux ? Etait-ce bien raisonnable de les avoir fait tous les deux pleurer ? Shikamaru s'insultait intérieurement, tout en s'exprimant le plus honnêtement possible à Temari.

Elle recula brutalement à la parole de trop. Le contact se rompit, et il se sentit brutalement si vide. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus vite ? Pourquoi sa peur avait-elle pris le dessus sur tout à ce moment-là ?

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! »

La tristesse avait laissé sa place à la colère. L'incompréhension.

Bien sûr qu'il avait pas le droit de dire ça. Et pourtant il l'avait fait. Car c'était là pure vérité. Celle qu'il aurait dû avouer des jours auparavant. Celle qui les aurait tous les deux évité ces heures de souffrance. Et pourtant, il avait merdé.

Mais aujourd'hui est un autre jour, et il était temps de réparer ses erreurs. Finit la peur de l'inconnu. Finit la crainte de voir l'autre le quitter un jour ou l'autre. Finit la boule au ventre qui fait son apparition quand il pense aux disputes futurs. Finit de penser négativement.

Elle l'aimerait toujours, avec ses défauts. Ce fut le cas depuis le début et cela ne changerait pas. Il devait accepter le bonheur qui lui tendait le bras. Elle devait accepter les lèvres qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Car il l'aimait éperdument et elle l'aimait en retour. Et un soleil brillait aux éclats, la pluie des mauvais jours ayant été balayé par des lueurs pleines d'espoirs et de promesses.


End file.
